deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy
Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy is a "what if?" Death battle. It features Ruby Rose from the web show RWBY and Terraria Guy from the indie game Terraria. Description RWBY vs Terraria! These monster slayers now turn their weapons against each other. Will the leader of team RWBY be able to out speed the Terrarian? Or will his arsenal leave nothing but a wilted Rose? Prelude Boomstick: When some ravenous monsters come around, you need a monster slayer with some ridiculous weaponry in order to deal with the issue. Wiz: These two have honed their monster slaying skills, being able to slay colossal sized beasts but today they're fending against each other. Boomstick: Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY Wiz: and Terraria Guy, the hero of Terraria Boomstick: For this fight, we have special rules. State them Wiz. Wiz: RWBY is still in its relatively early days and certain parts have not been revealed. For this reason TG will only have his gear from the very beginning of Hardmode Boomstick: There will be no summons granted to TG as well; this is just a 1 on 1 fight to the death. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: Remnent is a world we've already covered at one time Boomstick: a world where everything is also a gun, and high school students are trained to kill various abominations known as Grimm. Wiz: we've already covered one blonde brawler on the show, but today we get to see her younger sister get into action: Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY Boomstick: a team that include a heiress, a Faunas, and her older sister, who killed one of my potential wives... Wiz: You'll find another one Boomstick, you always do. Boomstick: I hope so... Anyway, back to Ruby. Wiz:Ruby's life was not exactly sunshine and flowers though. Her mother went missing at a young age and when she and her sister went looking for her, they got an encounter with grimm instead. Boomstick: Fortunately their uncle Qrow came and saved them from the grimm and thus both were inspired to become huntresses like their uncle, thus leading to enrolling at Signal academy to forge her weapon, and then the eventually formation of her team and her enrollment into Beacon academy. Wiz: Her weapon of choice is the Crescent Rose, a powerful Scythe that she wields with ease and can cut through trees and grimm like a hot knife through butter. And like everything in RWBY it's also a gun Boomstick: Crescent Rose is built with a high caliber sniper rifle, which while has quite a bit Knockback, but that knock back can be used to augment her speed and striking power. Wiz: speaking of speed, Ruby's Semblance, her personal power is to augment her speed, allowing her move quickly in short bursts, as if teleporting. Boomstick: However, she needs to concentrate in order to use it, and can have a hard time controlling it. Wiz: Speed is speed though, plus she was able to create a vacuum with it, which would need Mach 20 speeds to form. Pretty impressive. Boomstick: but if speed, and attack power aren't cutting it, she carries an addition set of ammunition, one with increased attack power and recoil. Wiz: With or without these "cross clips" Ruby has pulled off some ridiculous feats. She can fight off grimm and common thugs and won 11 battles by herself and with her teammates. Boomstick: However she's still has some flaws. Being younger than most huntsman and huntresses, Ruby is slightly weaker in strength, and while her skill with Crescent Rose is impressive, the same cannot be said for her hand to hand combat Wiz: She's also quite naive and impulsive, considering she tried to stop a robbery without considering the collateral damage that could occur. Boomstick: That ain't stopping this girl from being the best huntress she can be though. Ruby:"As a little girl I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Terraria Guy Wiz: The land of Terraria, a once peaceful location with all sorts of animal and plant life. Boomstick: But like all once peaceful lands, things usually go down the toilet, and with the Corruption taking over, this is no exception. Wiz: At first things seemed all lost... Boomstick: but then some anonymous guy took his guide friend to Terraria. Wiz: Where he came up with a plan so absurd, it just might work: Boomstick: They would make the land their new home, and then proceed to knock the Corruption and all of its eldritch abominations silly, and they did a pretty good job of it. Wiz: And from that day forth he became the hero known as Terraria Guy. Boomstick: The Terrarian's is both a master survivalist and craftsman, being able to build up various complicated weapons, armor, tools, and accessories with a few random parts and a workstation. Wiz: It's with this equipment that he goes around Terraria, Slaying abominations ranging from zombies to the very demons of Hell itself, drawing swords, magic, and guns. Boomstick: Oh my! Wiz: and lots of other stuff that can make the military jealous. Boomstick: He's got an awesome demonic sword called the Night Edge, as his primary melee, but he also brings more melee weapons like the Breaker Blade, a buster sword copy with an absurd reach that can swat foes away like flies. Wiz: but swords aren't the only melee weapons he has. He's got the Dark Lance, which is pretty self explanitory, the Cascade, a weaponized yoyo straight from Hell that can set people on fire, and the Sunfury, a large heavy flail that can turn any ordinary zombie into mush. Boomstick: And that's just for close and personal strikes. For his ranged gear he's got the Flamarang, a boomerang that also sets people on fire, his bow the Molten Fury, which lights regular arrows on fire, and GUNS! Wiz: Specifically a Phoenix Blaster, an upgraded pistol, the fast firing minishark, the classic Boomstick, and a burst firing clockwork assault rifle, each loaded with meteorite ammo that can bounce off walls or pierce foes, but not both. Boomstick: Don't forget the harpoon gun and the cannon that shoots stars. Wiz: right those two as well, and also magic Boomstick: That's right, as stated before this guy is so awesome, he uses swords guns AND magic in his abomination slaying Arsenal. ''' Wiz: it's pretty potent magic as well. Sure the Diamond staff may only shoot your classic bolts... '''Boomstick: but he can also shoot homing skulls, ricocheting water balls, a controllable fireball, and the blindness inflicting demon sickles using his various tomes and wand. He can also just shoot a constant stream of water if he wants or shoot things with a mana powered laser rifle. Wiz: And all of these weapons come with even more stuff, like lava buckets, moltovs, javelins, throwing knives, spiked balls and dynamite that comes in both sticky and bouncy varients. Boomstick: thats, not counting variants of other weapons is over 20 different weapons he's got, and were not even finished with everything he has! Wiz: With armor forged from materials straight from Hell, the molten armor he wears beefs up his melee attack by an extra 17%. Boomstick: and with this armor there are all sorts of accessories. He can dash and hover with Frostspark boots, and double jump with the lucky horseshoe balloon, which also protects him from fall damage. Wiz:His accessories not only protect him from fall damage but also knock back and burning damage, thanks to his obsidian shield which also adds addition defense, and a sweetheart necklace that not only release bees when the Terrarian is struck but also give a temporary speed boost. Boomstick: finally he's got a Shark tooth necklace, which allows him to ignore some of the opponent's defenses. Wiz: we're getting down to the bottom of TG's vast inventory so keep hanging on. First there's potions, which include healing, mana, ammo conservation , lava and water walking, fire rings, invisibility, night vision, tracking enemies, and much more. Boomstick: finally there's his tools, that allow for navigation and maneuverability. His axe, pickaxe, and pwnhammer, can double up as weapons, and his grappling hook allows for traversing large heights that his other gear can't reach. And then there's his cell phone. Wiz: which is able to all sorts of crazy stuff: tell time, depth, weather, moon phases, detect enemies and much more. It can even teleport him back home once all his ordeals for the day are finished. Boomstick: Perfect for getting home after an exhausting day. Oh, and he can use all of this without cellular service. When will we get that technology in our phones? Wiz: Probably not for a while longer at least. Boomstick: Maybe Apple or Google should call him in. ''' Wiz: doubtful since he's too busy slaying eldritch abominations. '''Boomstick: I like that better too. He's seems fit for the job Wiz: that would be an understatement. He's killed abominations like the eye of Chthulu, Skeletron, the Queen Bee, and even The Wall of flesh. Not to mention all the other stuff he had to go through in order to even get to that position in the first place. Boomstick: Goodness sake! Is there anything he can't do?!? Wiz:...he can't swim. Boomstick: Wait, What!?! Wiz: Yep, he can't swim. He's also lacking in training and defenses. Boomstick: Though his defenses are not completely lacking, it still pales compared to his offense, and not to mention his training, or lack of. ''' Wiz: At least he didn't train with... '''Boomstick: Don't say it Wiz. Just, don't. Wiz: Regardless TG is a literal embodiment of mass destruction, being able to pulverize anything in his path Death Battle! "Looks like I hit the jackpot." A figure clad in molten armor was looking at a crystal from a crate had laid his eyes on a bit earlier, the bodies of two masked individuals laid behind him. They had attacked him when he had approached the crate, stating that no one crosses the "White Fang", or whoever they were. Didn't matter too much now they were dead. What mattered now was this nifty red crystal in his hand in front of a yellow horseshoe tied to a balloon of the same color, as well as all of the other assorted crystals and powders of various colors. He had heard a bit about this material: dust was what it was called, and considering that everything had gotten significantly harder after the events in Hell, this had perked his interest in a new material to create gear more suited for the defense of Terraria. And he "Terraria Guy" had just found a large surplus of it. began pocketing the materials into his...well pockets. Each crystal was grouped by color and the powder the same way, the two forms of dust separate from each other. Green, blue, red, they were as a rainbow within the crate, and while appealing to the eyes, it was a pain to sort... "Hey! " ...especially when someone else came around.With a rather irritated sigh, he turned to meet the person in question. A girl with silver eyes, dark reddish hair, and a black and red outfit, stood before him. This was none other than huntress in training: Ruby Rose. "Something I can help you with?" TG asked "What are you doing with that dust? You're not part of the Schnee Company." Questioned the huntress in training. She was wondering who this person was and what he was doing. Her curiosity was justified, who wouldn't ask someone clad in armor what they was doing with a dust shipment. They could be a thief or worse. "That doesn't matter. It's mine and I can do what I want with it." TG responded. he had won the crate through a small brawl with the White Fang, who had stolen the shipment from the Schnee company. That might of been stealing, but it was with a group of terrorists so why should that matter? He resumed gathering the crystals and powders. He suddenly stopped when he heard a noise behind him, and he turned his head once more. Ruby was now holding what appeared to be a giant, red scythe. "You may not be with the White Fang or Torchwick, but that stuff still isn't yours." Now that name was new to him. Torchwick? He didn't know who he/she was but that didn't matter now, he needed to get this dust, even if it meant getting more blood on his hands. He met Her response by drawing a purple blade a stain of red, shimmering with demonic energy. "If you insist on taking it away, then I'm going to stop you." Came a response, slightly angered, and burning with a defensive instinct. It looked like one more person was going to die this day. FIGHT! As if a flash, Ruby was upon the Terrarian, the blade of Crescent Rose clashing against the Night Edge held up just in time to prevent a slash to the face. A brief struggle occur, sparks flying as the two blades skidded off each other and slid off, with the scythe planting itself in the ground. TG took this time to swing the Night Edge at Ruby's chest, aiming to end this quickly with a powerful, precise cut. However, Ruby had already gotten her weapon unstuck, and with a quick swing, Crescent rose connected with a Purple shield on TG's left arm. It made a nice puncture within the shield, but it did stop the scythe from reaching his chest plate. Taking the opportunity he swung the Night Edge again, this time landing a solid hit and knocking her aside, the Scythe in her hands yanking itself out of the obsidian shield, which now had a fairly long hole through it. It could still block an attack or two, but it soon would shatter and thus be worthless. Needless to say, it wasn't a good start, losing his shield like that meant she had an unnatural amount of strength. And looking at her now, he noticed that she had no wounds despite his recent slash. There wasn't even damage on her clothing. He thought that either there was something, or someone protecting her, or that clothing was deceptively tough. His first thought was the truth though this was unknown to him. Ruby had a protective aura that had blocked the slice despite launching her a good distance away. If he wanted to leave with this dust, he'd need to breakthrough those defenses. Pocketing the Night Edge, he pulled out a handgun, fire red in color and aimed it. Almost instantly, she moved away, like a blur. "What? Where did she go?" TG asked shocked, and quickly turning his head In all sorts of directions. Nothing, before the blur that was Ruby came down from his right, the blade of her scythe just missing his foot. He stepped back instinctively before a loud noise that sounded like a gun shot, went off and the remains of his shield were blasted into pieces and the shot pierced a bit into his armor. In an impressive display of craftsmanship, whoever built the scythe had a sniper rifle built within it, and TG couldn't help but feel impressed and surprised. He needed to return to the fight though. The combined effort of the now shattered shield and armor did stop the bullet from entering his chest, allowing for a quicker recovery. He returned Ruby's one shot with several of his. The Phoenix blaster spat out its rounds, which were dodged almost effortlessly. It was already hard enough to just track Ruby to even take a shot, and TG quickly realized that this was getting him nowhere. The rounds bounced off the various walls and the dust crate, causing a chaotic mess of bullets flying all over the place looking for a target to strike. A few of them made their mark on her, but once again, no notable damage. Not like TG would of notice though. He had made a dash away in order to avoid his own bullets. He would have to be careful to avoid damaging himself with his own bullets. He looked back, only to see his opponent gone yet again. Now where was she this--- He didn't have time to finish asking himself when right in front of him, he saw her just in time to see that she had the scythe portion in the ground, the barrel of the gun scythe aimed straight at him. Sprinting as fast as he could, the bullets trailing him as they left holes and dents within the walls. As he sprinted down, just to avoid the bullets, he pocketed his pistol and instead pulled out a potion. He moved the visor of his helmet to expose his mouth so he could consume the potion. Shortly after he finished, he disappeared. The shots stopped, as the shooter had no idea where to shoot, and was now scanning the area just like he was before. Using this to his fullest advantage, he crept up to Ruby as quickly and silently as he could, and he pulled out a what could only have been a stick of dynamite. He lit the fuse and chucked it as the huntress, before pulling another stick and doing the same. Ruby had just enough time to see the dynamite BOOM! The twin sticks exploded right in front of her, the sheer force throwing her a good 30 feet. However, while the noise left a loud ringing in her ears, she was once again physically unharmed. It took a nice chunk of her aura, but she was just fine. Her opponent not trying to be stealthy anymore, he sprinted to her still invisible pulling out a dark purple spear that shimmered with a similar energy to the Night Edge. His invisibility ended before he could reach her though, and Ruby had enough time to parry the stab of the dark Lance. In a brief clash, Ruby knocked the Lance out of TG's hands and then slashed him away into another wall putting a nice hole into it.m TG got up with a large gash in his armor that spilt a small trickle of blood. Not wasting time, he pulled out a healing and quickly downed it. There was still blood, but it was no longer bleeding. Instead a familiar nausea came to him, potion sickness. It would be gone shortly but he couldn't down any of those healing potions for a bit. Neverless, he had to move, taking out a bow and knocking an arrow. He pulled on the string and released, the arrow going alight as it flew towards the target. Ruby dodged the arrows and used her semblance to quickly close the distance, and in a flash, she slashed the bow in two. A lucky hit from a boomerang saves TG from getting slashed again and he takes the opportunity to pull out his double barreled shotgun AKA, his boomstick. A Point Blank shot connected with Ruby's chest and sent her stumbling. He loaded another set of shot and fired once more. Ruby managed to dodge just in time before shifting her weapon to a form more akin to a rifle. Then in another shocking display, as he raised his weapon she fired, using the recoil to launch herself away while also shooting back. Taking a step to his left to avoid said shots, he pulled out a pickaxe, pocketing the boomstick. And with a nice whack and chipping of the floor, he began to tunnel as the shots stopped. "Is he trying to...?" Ruby wondered, not ready to approach the hole that TG had made. She couldn't tell if he was tunneling towards to away from her. Regardless she made her way to the hole, she couldn't let a criminal like him escape to the streets of Vale, especially considering his large arsenal. Who knows what havoc he could cause? The damage and fear-- wait, what is that noise? She began to hear what sounded like the chipping away of rock a short distance in front of her, and getting closers before stopping. It was likely TG, but what was he doing? He was tracking the huntress's location thanks to his cell phone, and setting up a nasty trap, specifically setting dynamite off exactly below her to collapse the ground beneath her. Just light the fuse and..... Meanwhile Ruby started to hear the footsteps leaving her location, but before she could say anything... BOOM! The ground gave way and she was caught in the cave in. While it would do nothing to her aura, the same could not be said for her senses. The next thing she knew a storm of bullets was peppering her body. The weak but numerous shots continued to drain her aura, but eventually she broke through, the stream and attempted to dash into the darkness where TG was to slash the weapon to pieces, just like the bow before. TG, however, was not willing to make the same mistakes, and took a leap back just in time to have the attack miss the auto cannon. He pocketed this and instead pulled out a platinum staff with a diamond crystal on top and aimed it at the huntress. A bolt of energy sped through the air and connected with its intended target, causing her to stumble. She recovered just in time to perceive a second bolt, but the fight had gotten inside a narrow corridor, she could not dodge the bolt that connected to her stomach, knocking her into the hole where the cave in occurred. Shaken, she got up, this time getting out of the hole, in order to avoid another bolt. TG followed pursuit, swapping out the staff for a tome with a skull on the cover. He held his hand forward, and a flaming skull shot out, but it was going too slow, and was easily dodge by the nimble Ruby. Realizing that, like his bow, the weapon was worthless, he pocketed that weapon and pulled out his auto cannon, the minishark once more. Before firing, he also got out another potion, quickly moving his visor up to down it and then lowering it again. During this time, Ruby had removed the magazine from her weapon and put a new one in its place, a look of desperation on her face. She sprinted towards her opponent, who began firing once more. She leapt up into the air, causally avoiding each and every shot that came her way. Then with a deafening sound, she sudden rushed at TG, corkscrewing at absurd speeds. The blade of Crescent Rose sliced the armor plating on his right leg like it was akin to paper, the molten metal flying in a spray, drawing blood. TG fired the minishark point blank range, holding it one handed as he pulled out another potion, and with a slight of hand, slipped his visor up, downed the potion, and put his visor down. As if it was divine intervention, a large ring of fire surrounded the Terrarian, coming into contact with Ruby as it sipped away at her aura. She took a step back out of the ring giving a gasp of surprise, and TG took the opportunity to pocket his minishark again. "You've put up a good fight girlie. I didn't think you'd be this strong or this fast." TG remarked, his hand coming out of his pocket to reveal an enormous blade, almost twice his size. Ruby let out a shocked gasp again, but couldn't help but be impressed. "I didn't think someone like you could have some deep pockets." Ruby complimented. TG nodded. "Thanks, but we still have something to settle." He raised the blade into his hand, and Ruby raised her scythe. Without another word the enormous blade clashed with the scythe, ignoring the fire ring that was around TG. For a few seconds they clashed. Then Ruby fired crescent rose, the recoil pushing down on the breaker blade and moving her closer to TG. She stepped into the ring of fire for a moment, before closing the distance. But with a sturdy push, he shoved her and her weapon away, pocketing the breaker blade shortly after. He grasped the cursed Night edge and rush forward, aiming to end this fight now. Ruby had recovered, and she also sprinted towards the Terrarian. Both swung with all the strength they had left. Both hits connected... But only one was fatal. The remaining pieces of TG's chestplate fell to the ground and a large gash formed on his chest. He fell on his knees as the pain took its toll. The sound of a weapon falling to the floor was heard, but it was not his. He took a look behind him, and saw Ruby on the ground, face first. Crescent Rose to her right. Shaking, he got on his feet and slowly walked toward the fallen huntress The last of her aura had been depleted, and turning her over revealed that the strike had made a large vertical gash on her chest. Her eyes were now devoid of life, her breathing had ceased. A red puddle began to form around Ruby as the blood flowed out like a stream. Slowly he headed back to the crate he had been getting the dust from. After a pause, as if mourning the huntress's death, he began gathering the dust once more, giving a breath of relief. The air has never tasted this sweet nor this sour at any time of his life. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Umm... We aren't going to get mauled for this are we? Wiz: Hopefully not. Anyhow, Ruby did hold a speed and training advantage, allowing her to keep the pressure on TG despite his superior offensive power, strength, durability, and versatility. Boomstick: TG's slower speed and lack training were serious setbacks for TG, preventing him from ending the fight quicker than he did. He also has never had to deal with a smart fighter like Ruby, as most of the beings he's fought at this time were mindless abominations. That being said, despite his glass cannon status, he held a rather large durability advantage, allowing him to take most of the punishment offered. Wiz: He also held a significant destructive capability advantage. The most powerful being Ruby defeated was the Grimm dragon, freezing it in place with her special silver eyes power, which wasn't included in the analysis for a few reasons. Boomstick: the attack not only left her unconscious, but it also took a lot of mental anguish before she could use it, including almost dying and witnessing the death of a friend. TG has always used an attack strategy that almost never relies of messing with the opponent's mind, so even if we included it, there was little chance of her being able to use. Also we have no clear idea what it actually does! Wiz: In comparison, TG's most powerful opponent at this time was the Wall of Flesh, and he had no problem destroying that said abomination with brute force, by himself. Boomstick: Not to mention everything else he had to go through to even get to Hell to fight the Wall in the first place. Including getting all of that gear. Wiz: Ultimately while Ruby's edges did give TG a good fight and keep him on his toes, they could only delay the inevitable. Boomstick: It was time to say goodnight to Ruby. Wiz: The winner is Terraria Guy. Trivia * Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long was originally the opponent that Tearria Guy was going to face. The other members of team RWBY, as well as Pyrrha Nikos were also considered to fight Terraria Guy. *While the connection between the two is already made apparent, there are more connections between the two *They each complete their job in a very different matter when it come to what they bring *Ruby brings a special weapon while TG brings multiple weapons *Ruby has Aura while TG has armor *Ruby has a Semblance while TG has accessories. Who will you root for? Ruby Rose Terraria Guy Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Thetrueheist Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles